Saint Seiya: A Fúria do Sol
by VnZ
Summary: Após derrotarem Hades e retornarem do passado, a Terra passa por um tempo de paz. Os cavaleiros de Bronze agora trajam suas vestes Douradas e comandam o Santuário rumo a uma nova era. No entanto, durante um sonho Athena tem a revelação de que um Deus maligno em breve ressurgirá e as consequências disso serão devastadoras.
1. 00: Prólogo

O sol se apagou trazendo a escuridão para todo o sistema solar. A escura Terra se encontrava em trevas sem nenhum resquício do calor que até momentos antes exalava, existia porém uma única exceção em um pequeno ponto no céu. Uma figura com uma aura em chamas flutuava sobre o santuário de Athena, encarando a estátua da deusa enquanto trajava uma imponente armadura avermelhada. Seu rosto estava escondido pelo seu elmo e apenas a sua boca podia ser vista. Um grande sorriso era mostrado para a Deusa da Guerra.

Ela então despertou, sentando-se sem fôlego em sua cama de mármore. Olhou pela janela e notou que ainda era noite e que a luz da lua brilhava e iluminava seus domínios. Respirou fundo e refletiu sobre o que havia passado. Não era um simples sonho, ou pesadelo, era um presságio. Se levantou e caminhou até a parte exterior de seu templo, em uma espécie de sacada, apoiando os braços na proteção enquanto se deixava levar por pensamentos ruins.

— Os tempos de paz chegaram ao fim, Athena.— Ouviu a voz vinda de seu lado esquerdo, no canto da sacada.

Ela olhou assustada enquanto dava passos para trás, mas não demorou a relaxar e sorrir perante a presença de um de seus mais leais servos. Seus olhos brilhavam quase tanto quanto a armadura dourada trajada pelo homem que estava sentado em cima da proteção de concreto.

— Ikki. Que bom que está de volta.

— Eu me encontrei com alguns inimigos suspeitos.— Apesar de tantos anos, continuava pouco sociável e direto.

— Suspeitos? O que quer dizer?

— Eles... Me lembravam Radamanthys. Seu cosmo, sua aura... Suas vestimentas...

— Onde os encontrou?

— ...

— Ikki!

— Eles estavam atrás de Poseidon... Sorento foi morto.

Levou a mão até sua boca e arregalou os olhos surpreendida. Sorento, o mais leal marina de Poseidon, tão poderoso quanto seus cavaleiros de ouro fora... Morto?

— E Julian, como está?

— Se isolou em seu templo após a batalha. Eu estava na trilha desses malditos há alguns meses. Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido... Foram três contra um. Eu consegui ajuda-lo e afugenta-los, mas já era tarde... Seus ferimentos eram graves... Maldição...

— Não se culpe, meu bravo Leão. Ele morreu de forma digna ao proteger seu Deus enquanto lutava ao lado de um querido amigo. Sorento de Sirene fora um grande homem.

Os dois se entreolharam por algum tempo, mas logo dirigiram suas atenções para as doze casas que se encontravam abaixo do templo. A sacada tinha uma ótima vista delas, com exceção de algumas poucas casas.

Os olhos de Ikki se mantiveram na casa de Virgem por alguns momentos.

— Notícias de Shun?

— Ele estava com June no oriente médio em nosso último contato.

— Entendo...— Apesar de tudo ainda se preocupava com seu irmão mais novo — Acha que os deuses se cansaram de nós humanos e nossas guerras imbecis?

— Independente de guerras, eles não tem o direito de interferir. Hades tentou e acabou daquela forma. O próprio Julian... Poseidon entendeu isso.

— Então... O que acha que o nosso inimigo quer?

— Se for quem eu estou pensando... Talvez até mesmo meu pai corra perigo.

— Z-Zeus? ... Quem você acha que está por trás disso, Saori?

— Apolo...

Ikki a olhou espantado. Dirigiu seu olhar para o leste observando o horizonte enquanto aguardava o nascer do sol. Seria Apolo o temível inimigo que está por trás do ataque a Poseidon e do sonho de Athena?

O quão cruel seria o destino dos cavaleiros ao enfrentarem Apolo, o Deus do Sol, aquele com o poder comparável à Zeus?


	2. 01: O Início de uma nova era

Depois da guerra contra Hades, Seiya teve o coração perfurado pela maldição da espada do Deus do Submundo, ficando em um coma profundo por alguns anos. Athena decidida a salva-lo, encontra-se com sua irmã Artêmis e com seu avô Chronos que a manda junto de Shun de Andromeda para a guerra santa passada, sendo seguidos posteriormente por Ikki de Fênix, Hyoga de Aquário e Shiryu de Dragão.

No entanto, a presença de duas Athenas na mesma época despertou o até então selado por Zeus cavaleiro de ouro Serpentário. O único humano cujo poder ultrapassou o de um Deus e que se tornou um perigo para toda a existência divina.

Após uma batalha intensa contra este homem, derrotando-o e o selando mais uma vez com ajuda do próprio Chronos e a destruição da espada de Hades, Athena e seus cavaleiros retornam para o presente encontrando Seiya consciente, sem sequelas e sem lembranças do que havia acontecido desde a batalha nos Elíseos. Então lhe é contado tudo.

Com a pulverização das 4 armaduras de bronze, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu assumem o seu posto como cavaleiros de ouro, assim como Seiya que herda de forma definitiva a sagrada armadura de Aiolos. E assim os primeiros cavaleiros de ouro da nova geração nascem e uma nova era se inicia no Santuário de Athena e na Terra.

 **\- 15 anos depois -**

20/07/2005

O sol já havia nascido, os soldados e cavaleiros de baixa patente começavam a troca de turno em seus postos enquanto o restante do santuário começaria suas tarefas diárias. Era possível notar um pequeno ponto em frente a casa de Áries, mesmo estando tão distante. "Kiki" pensou.

Ela deu meia volta e retornou para o interior de seu templo, vestindo-se adequadamente. Não tardou a caminhar em passos rápidos para a escadaria, seguindo rapidamente para o salão em que antes existiria um Grande Mestre, mas que hoje estava vazio com a exceção de um homem ajoelhado a frente do trono.

Passou pelas cortinas que separavam o salão da escadaria e contornou aquela confortável poltrona cheia de detalhes em dourado, se sentando em seguida. Ela cruzou as pernas e dirigiu um decidido olhar para seu soldado.

\- Seiya, reúna os cavaleiros de ouro que estão no Santuário. – Seu tom de voz era imponente como há muito Sagitário não presenciava.

\- Saori... – Estava visivelmente surpreso com sua Deusa nessa manhã. Imaginou que algo havia acontecido – Sim, Athena!. – Agiu como um bom soldado, acatando as suas ordens sem questionar, rapidamente deixando o local.

Ela se permitiu relaxar por um instante, sabia o que viria a seguir. Ainda mais com a presença de Ikki... Os novos cavaleiros de ouro, assim como as duas últimas gerações que conheceu, não se davam tão bem assim. Talvez fosse algo dos humanos... Não tinha mais tantas recordações da época em que agia como uma. Limitou-se a suspirar enquanto aguardava.

Após algum tempo as grandes portas do salão se abriram novamente com Seiya guiando um pequeno grupo de pessoas, todas trajando armaduras douradas. Eram cerca de seis cavaleiros que caminharam até a sua frente e se ajoelharam. Ela os olhou por baixo de suas franjas e fez questão de contar em voz alta quem estava ali.

\- Áries... Touro... Escorpião... Sagitário e Aquário, não é? – Suspirou novamente.

\- Todos os outros cavaleiros estão ausentes, Athena. Perdoe-me. – Seiya se justificava.

\- Não se preocupe. Mas me diga, Seiya. Onde está Shiryu?

\- Ele retornou aos Cinco Picos há alguns dias para terminar o treinamento de seus filhos.

\- Shoryu e Ryuho, não é? Ele realmente pretende seguir com aquele plano?

\- Sim... Ele me disse que graças ao seu sangue e ao seu cosmo ele conseguiu os resultados esperados.

\- Fico feliz que eu tenha ajudado. Diga-o para vir aqui quando voltar. – Ela fechou os olhos.

\- Sim senhora.

Os seis cavaleiros a olhavam com um ar respeitoso enquanto a Deusa dirigia um vago olhar para o horizonte além das grandes janelas do salão. Ela sabia o que viria pela frente, mas depois de tantos anos em paz... Será que o mundo conseguiria lidar com tamanho poder tentando destruí-los? Ela e aquelas pessoas a sua frente talvez fossem a esperança do mundo. Será que poderiam corresponder?

\- Athena, por que nos chamou até aqui? – A voz era diferente e mais encorpada, mas ainda sim familiar. Era Hyoga de Aquário.

\- Hyoga... – Seu olhar voltou aos seis e se fixou naquele que havia falado. – Temo que só exista uma razão para convocar tantos cavaleiros de ouro...

\- Então... Algo realmente aconteceu...

\- Nos diga o que houve, Athena. – Seiya retornava a conversa.

\- Pois bem, meus cavaleiros. Serei breve. Sorento de Sirene foi morto ao tentar defender Poseidon do ataque de três guerreiros misteriosos tão ou ainda mais fortes que os Juízes do Inferno de Hades.

\- O-O que?! Mais poderosos que Minos? – Hyoga se mostrava surpreso, lembrando de seu combate com o juiz anos atrás.

\- Mas não é possível! Sorento nunca seria derrotado dessa maneira. Como pode ter certeza, Athena? – Seiya gesticulava com os braços, incrédulo.

\- Eu estava ao seu lado quando ele morreu, Seiya. Pare com isso. – De trás das cortinas surgiu Ikki, caminhando lentamente até se posicionar ao lado de Saori.

I-Ikki! – O coro de Seiya e Hyoga poderia ser ouvido até mesmo de trás das portas do salão. Seus olhos arregalados e suas expressões demonstravam toda a surpresa de vê-lo, afinal, este já não aparecia no santuário há 2 anos.

\- Eu lutei ao lado de Sorento contra esses guerreiros, mas não pude evitar. Poseidon agora se esconde em seu novo templo. – As imagens da batalha passavam com frequência em sua mente. Na batalha contra Poseidon Sorento o havia salvo de Kanon, mas quando teve a chance de retribuir falhou miseravelmente, deixando-o morrer em seus braços... Se considerava patético, um leão sem presas e sem imponência.

\- Pois bem. – Athena tomou novamente as rédeas da conversa. – Em meu sonho eu vi o culpado por estes ataques e o que ele pretende fazer contra nós... Nosso inimigo possivelmente é Apolo, o Deus do Sol.

\- Meu mestre me contou algumas histórias que lhe foram contadas pelo antigo Mestre Shion. Apolo certamente é um inimigo terrível. Pior do que qualquer outro que vocês enfrentaram no passado, Seiya, Hyoga... – O semblante preocupado de Kiki de Áries dava ainda mais ênfase para o que ele havia dito.

\- Shion certamente conhecia as histórias, todos os registros da Era dos Deuses estão guardados aqui no Santuário. Creio que ele havia estudado tudo em sua época, era um homem magnífico. E é por isso que as suas palavras estão corretas, Kiki. Apolo é o pior inimigo possível.

\- Mas por que nos atacar depois de tanto tempo? – Quem dizia era Escorpião. Saori ainda não a conhecia muito bem, tendo a encontrado poucas vezes. Havia recém sido promovida a Amazona de Ouro. Ela era uma mulher de cerca de 1,68 de altura com um corpo atlético e medidas comuns para uma grega. Seus longos cabelos ruivo eram seu maior destaque físico. Seu rosto estava oculto por uma máscara dourada.

\- Para os Deuses que não possuem um corpo humano como o meu ou o de Poseidon, 15 anos não chega nem mesmo a ser um piscar de olhos. No entanto, Selenia, talvez este tempo entre os meus pecados contra Hades e este ataque de Apolo seja a nossa vantagem. Não teríamos nenhuma chance de contra atacar naquela época.

\- Então acha que temos chance, senhora? – Novamente uma voz nova, mas esta já era conhecida. O homem, de cerca de 1,85 e com um grande porte físico, trajava a armadura de Touro que um dia pertencera a Aldebaran. Seu cabelo negro era liso e de tamanho médio, penteado para trás. Seu rosto de traços fortes era marcado por algumas cicatrizes.

\- Sinceramente, Farel? Creio que se juntarmos os 12 cavaleiros de ouro novamente... É possível. Caso o contrário a tarefa se torna realmente mais difícil... – Ela suspirou e olhou para o cavaleiro de Sagitário. - Me atualize se eu estiver errada, Seiya, mas... Nos falta Gêmeos, Câncer e Peixes, certo?

\- Sim, senhora. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio foi escolhido dias após Selenia tomar o seu posto. Mas eu o mandei em uma missão de reconhecimento na Bélgica. Alguns cavaleiros de prata e bronze que foram auxiliar Shun sentiram um cosmo incomum nas redondezas enquanto faziam o seu caminho de volta. – Seiya direcionou seu olhar para Ikki imaginando que este gostaria de ter notícias sobre o irmão. – Shun disse que iria checar algo antes de voltar, mas não especificou o que ou onde. Nosso último contato com ele foi na Alemanha.

Ikki apenas encarou Seiya sem demonstrar grandes preocupações a respeito de seu irmão mais novo, limitando-se a um leve aceno de cabeça para demonstrar gratidão pelas informações sobre seu paradeiro. Ele então caminhou, se afastando de sua deusa e passando entre seus companheiros dourados, seguindo em direção das portas do grande salão.

\- Onde vai, Ikki? – Hyoga o questionou sem virar seu rosto em sua direção.

\- Não é da sua conta. – O tom era frio como o usual.

\- Você se acha muito para alguém que não cumpre o seu dever, Leão. – Era Selenia, a amazona de Escorpião. Sua expressão não podia ser vista graças a sua máscara, mas sua língua afiada e o seu tom de voz sarcástico eram conhecidos pelo santuário.

Ikki parou sua caminhada há poucos metros das portas, virando seu torso levemente para olhar para trás e encarar os olhos vazios da máscara da amazona. Cerrou os olhos e a observou com um enorme desprezo.  
Athena logo se preocupou com a situação, ela conhecia Ikki bem o suficiente para saber o que viria em seguida. Se levantou rapidamente e tentou acalmar as coisas. No entanto Ikki foi mais rápido e deixou a deusa com a boca semiaberta, interrompida antes mesmo que sua voz pudesse ser ouvida.

– Tais deveres dos quais você fala são passados apenas para os fracos, assim como você. Eu não sou um cachorro que segue ordens. Se você tem problemas com isso não me importarei de te mandar para o inferno.

A ruiva se levantou do chão onde se ajoelhava furiosa, direcionando rapidamente o indicador de sua mão esquerda na direção do cavaleiro, entrando em posição de ataque. – Como ousa?! – O tom de sua voz fora o suficiente para fazer Farel imaginar exatamente qual seria a expressão do rosto da garota, fazendo-o sorrir pelo canto de sua boca. Ikki no entanto apenas continuava com seu olhar de desprezo enquanto seus antigos companheiros de Bronze se mostravam preocupados com a situação, exclamando o nome dos dois envolvidos.

\- Vamos, vamos... Estamos todos do mesmo lado, não é mesmo? – O Touro tentava acalmar os ânimos, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito da amazona, dessa vez demonstrando um largo sorriso para ambos os lados, fazendo-a abandonar a posição ofensiva.

\- Foi o que pensei. – Ikki se virou para a porta mais uma vez, indo em sua direção e abrindo-a. – Estou indo para a Bélgica, Athena. – Foi a última coisa que se ouviu antes do som das portas se fechando novamente.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio caiu sobre todo o salão com os cavaleiros de ouro se olhando antes de direcionarem seus olhares para Athena que neste momento já havia voltado a se sentar. Não bastasse o terrível pesadelo que tivera e as recentes notícias, ainda teria que lidar com seus servos tentando se matar. Os humanos realmente são seres complicados. "Não me admira que tantos os querem mortos" ela pensou, mas era claro que não concordava com estes.

Kiki que passara todo o tempo apenas observando dava alguns passos em direção a ela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, e como todos no santuário sabem, isso não era um bom sinal já rosto do ariano quase sempre passava tranquilidade e nada mais.

\- Athena. Em momentos como este devemos nos concentrar em nossa forças. Precisamos estar preparados para tudo. E como dito, precisamos dos doze cavaleiro de ouro ao nosso lado. Peço permissão para a senhora para encontrar candidatos imediatos para as vagas restantes. – Seu olhar agora pairava sobre Farel. – Tenho observado bastante o irmão de Farel e suas habilidades estão quase no nível de um de nós. Ele é como uma armadura que precisa de um toque a mais de capricho para poder brilhar e revelar todo o seu poder.

O taurino o observou com seu usual sorriso, mostrando de forma evidente o quão orgulhoso estava de seu querido irmão mais novo. – Oras... Ele é o meu irmão, o que você poderia esperar, Kiki? Hahahahaha! Tenho certeza que ele estará em boas mãos aos seus cuidados.

Athena acenou com a cabeça, concordando com a afirmação feita. Kiki certamente era a melhor escolha entre todos os cavaleiros para se tornar o mentor de alguém. Ela sorriu e uma vez mais se levantou de seu assento.

\- Permissão concedida. Estarei deixando em suas mãos o destino do nosso próximo cavaleiro de ouro, Kiki. Peço que me dê relatórios semanais sobre os avanços de Loras. – Neste ponto Kiki fazia uma reverência, agradecendo. – Por favor, comece imediatamente.

\- Sim, senhora! – Após novamente uma reverência de despedida, Kiki rumou a passos rápidos até as portas, indo embora tal qual Ikki havia feito.

\- E quanto a nós, Athena? –Seiyafinalmente voltara a falar.

Ela os observou de pé, passando seus grandes e expressivos olhos por cada um de seus leais cavaleiros até que eles repousaram sobre Hyoga e Selenia. Imaginou se teria algum problema coloca-los para trabalharem juntos uma vez que o aquariano tem uma personalidade parecida com a de Ikki, apesar de ser mais frio e menos explosivo. Alguns segundos se passaram e ela não chegou a uma conclusão. Apenas sabia que estavam sem tempo e sem opções.

\- Hyoga e Selenia. Quero que os dois patrulhem o santuário em turnos separados durante o dia e juntos durante a noite e madrugada. Se forem nos atacar é mais provável que façam quando a maioria está dormindo ou desprevenida.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça e após um movimento de mãos de Athena, que gentilmente os apontou à saída, ambos a reverenciavam e saíram. Deixando os dois restantes lado a lado a sua frente, aguardando suas ordens como os bons soldados que eram.

Farel olhou para Seiya já imaginando o que viria a seguir. Ele havia ouvido histórias sobre os antigos combates e sobre as relações dos cinco cavaleiros "lendários" e Athena. Seiya era o mais próximo a ela, certamente seria escolhido para ser seu guarda costas neste momento de crise. Ele, no entanto, não se importava com isso. Seiya era de fato a melhor escolha para proteger a deusa. Ela confiava nele e ele, pelo que é contado nas histórias, sempre correspondeu a esta confiança. A verdade é que o taurino se inspirava no antigo Pégaso. Foi por sua causa que tanto ele quanto seu irmão decidiram se tornar cavaleiros.

\- Farel, peço que vá imediatamente até os Cinco Picos e encontre Shiryu, peça para retornar imediatamente. Se preciso, que ele termine o que está fazendo por aqui. – O taurino repetiu os atos dos outros cavaleiros e seguiu em direção a porta. – Seiya, quero que fique de guarda em meu templo. – Farel sorriu e ergueu suas sobrancelhas ao ouvir sua previsão se concretizar. Seiya também sorriu enquanto reverenciava sua deusa.

Ikki se dirigia até a Belgica, o mesmo local para onde o novo cavaleiro de Capricórnio fora enviado. Shun que estava acompanhado de June de acordo com as últimas informações estava na Alemanha enquanto Shiryu se encontrava em sua casa nos Cinco Picos Antigos.

A preparação para o novo cavaleiro de ouro começaria em breve enquanto o restante dos cavaleiros de Athena se empenhariam para vigiar e proteger os arredores do santuário e o próprio. Uma vez que tivessem a companhia de dois cavaleiros de ouro, certamente se sentiriam mais motivados a crescer e aumentar o nível de seu cosmo. Era isso que precisavam.

Se realmente fosse Apolo o inimigo desta vez, as chances de vitória seriam ainda menores do que jamais foram. Serpentário, Hades, Poseidon... Todos eles são meros insetos comparados ao poder de Apolo. Até mesmo Zeus teria dificuldades de contê-lo se fosse preciso. Mas este não seria o caso. Zeus nunca se meteria em uma guerra de egos de seus filhos.

Já de volta a seus aposentos, A deusa de cabelos roxos caminhava até a mesma sacada para a qual se dirigiu durante a noite, fitando uma vez mais o horizonte. Seiya permanecia parado atrás dela como um verdadeiro segurança demonstrando preocupação com sua amada através de seu olhar.  
Talvez os dois não estivesse mais vivos em breve. Isso o deixou triste.

 **\- 3 meses depois -**

17/10/2005

Era uma tarde de sol no santuário, o coliseu lotado podia ser ouvido em boa parte dos vilarejos vizinhos. Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava. No meio da arena, próximo a uma das paredes da arquibancada estava um homem de cabelos ruivos espetados que trajava uma armadura completamente dourada. Seus olhos se moviam da esquerda para a direita, analisando seus alunos, tentando detectar alguma falha na postura ofensiva dos dois. Sorriu ao não encontra-las, eles haviam aprendido corretamente.

Do lado esquerdo do cavaleiro estava um rapaz de cabelos negros caídos sobre seu rosto, o corpo alto e atlético além de seus traços denunciavam para qualquer um atento o bastante que era o irmão do cavaleiro de touro, Loras. Assim como havia prometido para Athena, havia completado seu treinamento nos últimos 3 meses. O teste final, no entanto, era este. Se provaria apto a trajar a sagrada veste dourada se sobrepujasse seu adversário e concorrente ao posto. Kiki não torcia por nenhum dos dois, afinal, dedicou praticamente todo o seu tempo nesses três meses para eles.

Os longos cabelos rosas tocavam sua cintura e uma franja caia sobre o lado esquerdo de sua máscara. Sua típica roupa de treinamento revelava uma pele extremamente pálida. Possuía dedos esguios assim como seu corpo que era definitivamente atlético e com belas curvas. A máscara prateada sobre seu rosto não tinha quaisquer marcas ou adornos, deixando-a ainda mais sinistra para aqueles que a viam de longe, uma vez que sua pele poderia ser confundida com a cor da máscara dependendo da distância e da visão de cada um.

Ambos os competidores do "pequeno torneio" se encaravam em posição de luta, aguardando o sinal de seu mestre para dar inicio ao embate. Os dois aprendizes elevavam o seu cosmo, deixando sua auras visíveis envolvendo seus corpos. Kiki ergueu suas mãos, questionando em bom tom se os dois estavam preparados e após ter a confirmação com um rápido e súbito movimento fez o combate se iniciar.  
Os dois se puseram a correr em alta velocidade na direção do outro, concentrando seus cosmos em seus punhos e pernas para iniciar o ataque.

O próximo cavaleiro de ouro seria escolhido em poucos momentos. A nova era de paz ou de terror da terra estavas prestes a começar. Apenas o futuro revelaria qual seria o destino de todos aqueles que forem envolvidos nesta batalha, sejam estes simples humanos ou imponentes deuses.


	3. 02: Uma sombra de fogo

**\- Alemanha -**

Era fim de tarde e o comércio começava a fechar, os adultos voltavam de seus trabalhos e as crianças de suas escolas e por isso as ruas estavam cheias. O local era calmo e tranquilo assim como qualquer cidadezinha pequena do interior, com alguns poucos pontos turísticos a se visitar mas com um ar livre de grandes impurezas. Pelas ruas se poderia encontrar todo tipo de gente, pobres e ricos, felizes e estressados, pessoas de bem e outras má encaradas, afinal, o que torna a humanidade interessante é a sua diversificação.

Por entre tais pessoas caminhava uma jovem alta e esbelta que trajava roupas típicas do local. Com o vento um pouco mais forte, seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam conforme as correntes de ar. Isso não a incomodava, no entanto. Já estava cansada, havia caminhado pela cidade o dia todo, entrando em bares, restaurantes e qualquer tipo de estabelecimento onde boatos e histórias poderiam ser ouvidas. No fim sua busca não lhe trouxe mais informações do que ela já tinha.

Com o sol se pondo, ela agora caminhava pela estrada, tendo saído da cidade já há algum tempo. Em seu interior desejava as camas macias das estalagens que havia encontrado, mas não havia o que ser feito. Após algum tempo de caminhada seus olhos encontram um rapaz sentado em baixo de uma grande árvore no pequeno princípio de floresta que existia ao lado do asfalto, ao seu lado se encontravam duas grandes caixas sendo uma delas dourada e a outra cinza. A jovem se dirigiu até ele, notando algo raro.

\- Você está meditando? – Questionou ao se aproximar do rapaz em posição de lótus. Ela raramente teve a "sorte" de vê-lo fazendo isso.

O rapaz abriu seus olhos e fitou a mulher com um sorriso meigo enquanto descruzava suas pernas e as esticava pela grama, apoiando-se com os braços no chão.

\- Queria saber a opinião dele, mas tem algo estranho... – Seu olhar agora se dirigia as estrelas com uma seriedade pairando sobre seu rosto.

\- O que houve, Shun?

\- Ele não me responde. Parece que tem algo interferindo.

\- Alguma vez ele deixou de responder?

\- Não...

\- Acha que pode ter alguma relação com este local? Afinal... Da última vez que um cavaleiro de ouro esteve aqui...

\- Não creio que os acontecimentos passados estejam interferindo. É algo novo e poderoso. – Suspirou – Este é definitivamente o lugar certo.

Ele se levantou, batendo em suas roupas para tirar a sujeira e poeira. Novamente fitou a garota demonstrando o sorriso usual. Estava trajando uma camiseta lilás, calçava tênis e possuía uma pulseira de flores em seu braço esquerdo.

\- Eu realmente amo te ver sem sua máscara, June.

O rosto branco da loira ficara corado e esta desviou o olhar, tentando manter sua postura como a amazona que era e caminhando alguns passos para frente.

\- Esse não é o momento, Shun. – Apesar das palavras, ela não parecia ter se aborrecido. Pelo contrário.

O jovem de cabelos verdes caminhou até o lado de sua companheira, fitando o horizonte na direção oeste. Ele sabia o que havia por ali, afinal, já esteve lá uma vez. Não havia sobrado muita coisa pelo que se lembra, mas não tinha erro, tudo estava os levando até ali.

\- Quando iremos até lá? – A loira o fitou com seus expressivos olhos azuis parecendo preocupada.

\- Hoje. – Ele possuía o mesmo olhar – Eu consegui rastrear todos aqueles cosmos que sentimos desde o oriente médio. Um deles foi em direção a Poseidon, mas eu não tenho certeza. O que eu sei é que todos, sem exceção, passaram por aqui antes de seguirem novos destinos. Quem quer que esteja formando este "exército" certamente está usando o antigo castelo de Hades.

\- Ele não havia ficado em ruínas?

\- Sim, mas existia uma passagem para o inferno lá. Isso certamente era uma poderosa fonte de energia. Alguém pode estar usando-a para colher esse poder, ou mesmo se aproveitando-se da forte energia emanada naquele local graças as batalhas. Provavelmente os dois.

\- Não deveríamos avisar Athena ou chamar reforço primeiro?

\- Esse seria o ideal, mas... Já estamos aqui há um mês e finalmente se passaram 2 dias sem nenhum cosmo estranho aparecer por aqui. Não sei quando teremos outra chance de dar uma olhada. Vamos apenas para investigar e tentar descobrir do que se trata. Retornaremos ao santuário em seguida. Creio que Athena ainda não saiba o que vem acontecendo pelo mundo. Uma verdadeira guerra está chegando.

\- Certo. – June procurou palavras, mas a verdade é que não tinha muito o que ser dito naquele momento. Ela apenas esperava que não tivessem problemas.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado trajando suas armaduras. Shun com sua armadura dourada de Virgem e June, agora usando sua máscara com detalhes vermelhos e verticais nos olhos, com sua armadura de Camaleão que fora reforjada graças a Kiki, protegendo seu corpo com muito mais segurança do que a versão anterior. Logo se encontravam frente há enormes ruínas do que um dia já fora um castelo mas que hoje não passava de entulho. A cosmo energia emanada daquele local era incrível, qualquer usuário de cosmo se sentiria mais poderoso naquele local uma vez que a barreira de Hades não existia mais. Um truque sujo, de fato, aumentar tanto o poder de seus espectros mas diminuir drasticamente a dos oponentes criando tal barreira. Shun conhecia a história de quando Radamanthys sozinho derrotou Mu, Aiolia e Milo neste castelo ao utilizar deste benefício.

Eles desceram a grande cratera que abraçava a maioria dos escombro, procurando algum resquício da passagem para o inferno ou de algo que lhes desse uma pista sobre quem estava causando tanto alvoroço no mundo. Após alguns minutos, Shun já percorrera todo o caminho que acreditava poder ser a localização da passagem e para sua felicidade nada encontrou. June, por outro lado se encontrava em uma espécie de "clareira" entre os escombros, cercada por alguns pilares e paredes de marcas estranhas porém familiares.

\- Shun! Aqui! – Ela chamou.

Em pouco tempo o virginiano chega ao local. A amazona aponta as marcas e os dois começam a analisa-las, decifrando-as e traduzindo até chegar a um consenso. O rosto de Shun demonstrava o quão pior era a situação comparado ao que ele imaginava. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas e seu olhar apreensivo eram os mesmos de June por baixo de sua máscara.

\- Apollo, o Deus do Fogo. – June disse com a voz baixa.

\- Eu esperava que fosse um Deus do olimpo, mas não esperava que fosse O Deus do Olimpo. O seu poder é temido até mesmo entre os maiores Deuses. – Suspirou – O que ele faz aqui? Por que agora?

\- Shun, o qu...

Antes que June pudesse completar um enorme clarão surgia do meio da clareira de escombros, forte o suficiente para cega-los completamente por alguns instantes. Shun sentiu o cosmo absurdo surgir a sua frente, sua armadura ressoava como nunca, como se estivesse com medo. A mesma armadura que fora estraçalhada por Thanatos nos Campos Elíseos. Ele nunca havia visto nenhuma armadura reagir daquela forma, mas ele entendia, ele também sentiu medo.

Quando conseguiram abrir seus olhos se depararam com uma imponente sombra de fogo os encarando. Era feito de cosmo puro e concentrado, um verdadeiro humanoide flamejante sem olhos ou boca. O fogo era tão quente que mesmo estando a uma distância teoricamente segura, June se sentia como se estivesse a centímetros de um grande incêndio.

O humanoide de fogo deu dois na direção do casal e virou o que seria sua cabeça em direção de Shun. Um sorriso emergiu das chamas como se o próprio fogo se abrisse para formar a boca fazendo o virginiano ter calafrios e passar a emanar seu cosmo de forma intensa.

\- Você é Apollo? O que você quer aqui?! – Elevou sua mão direita na direção da criatura.

\- Eu... Quero... Você.

\- CORRENTES! –

Correntes de cosmo começaram a materializar a partir do antebraço de Shun em uma velocidade espantosa, avançando contra o humanoide com uma intenção assassina que espantou até mesmo June que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, afinal, ela não havia ouvido nada vindo das chamas. A voz estava dentro da cabeça de Shun.

Assim que as correntes tocaram o inimigo elas foram se desfazendo como se realmente fossem metal derretido até chegar novamente ao braço do cavaleiro de ouro que instantaneamente teve todo o seu membro abaixo do cotovelo incinerado com um fogo tão quente que nem mesmo a própria armadura conseguia suportar.

\- AAAAAAAAAAH! – O grito agonizante de Shun poderia ser ouvido de longe.

\- SHUN! – O desespero tomou conta da amazona.

Em poucos segundos o antebraço de Shun havia se tornado cinzas e sua armadura pingava após entrar em estado líquido. Tudo de seu cotovelo para baixo não existia mais, nada além do cheiro de carne queimada e de metal derretido. Mas isso não era o fim do sofrimento do cavaleiro.

\- Agora... Me deixe... Entrar. – Novamente as voz grossa e amedrontadora dentro de sua cabeça.

Algo de fato entrou e causou uma dor de cabeça tão forte no virginiano que o fizera esquecer de seu braço. Sua mente passou a reviver todas as suas piores memórias e todas as batalhas que tivera. Sentia como se alguém tivesse enfiado a mão em seu cérebro e estivesse o revirando como se faz uma caixa velha de documentos. Seus gritos continuaram por alguns minutos. June estava paralisada graças a um poder misterioso, mas mesmo se não fosse o caso dificilmente teria condições de se mover após o choque.

\- Shun! Acorde! Não desista! – A voz era familiar e também vinha de sua cabeça, mas diferente da anterior, esta lhe causava conforto, como se anestesiasse a anterior.

\- Sh...? – Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas fora inútil. Shun perdeu a consciência e desabou no chão.

Então um novo clarão surgiu entre o casal e o humanoide trazendo consigo uma figura bastante conhecida pelos dois e livrando June da paralização, trazendo também conforto a sua mente.

\- Pegue Shun e saia daqui! – A voz falava diretamente com o seu cosmo.

\- S-sim!

June se apressou e agarrou Shun, concentrando todo o cosmo em seus pés e utilizando da usual velocidade sônica dos cavaleiros de prata para em poucos segundos estar há quilômetros de distância do local onde estavam. Apesar de ser uma amazona de bronze, seu poder havia crescido bastante nos últimos anos. Sua fuga apenas fora possível graças a ele, e ela tinha total consciência disso. Estariam completamente perdidos se não fosse sua presença.

Nas ruínas ambos se encaravam. O ser flamejante com uma postura corporal diferente de antes se mostrava intrigado.

\- Você... Me... Bloqueou? – O cosmo do humanoide agora conversava diretamente com o aquele a sua frente. – Isso... Não faz... Diferença.

\- Você não voltará a fazer mal aos dois. Desapareça! – A figura juntou a palma de suas mãos e em seguida liberou um poder cósmico absurdo aos separa-las, fazendo a sombra de fogo se dissipar e desaparecer.

Assim como o inimigo, seu corpo também era feito de puro cosmo. Apenas fora capaz de enfrenta-lo graças a isso, no entanto ainda podia sentir a mão de Athena tocar seus ombros, assim como resquícios de seu cosmo. Ele havia sido guiado.

O homem fitou o horizonte na direção onde fora June e desapareceu, retornando para o lugar de onde viera.

 **\- Grécia, dias depois -**

Um soco envolto de cosmo acertava a boca do estômago da garota, mandando-a para longe e fazendo toda a arena vibrar mais do que nunca. O combate já acontecia há alguns minutos e este fora o primeiro golpe que realmente entrou, para a felicidade do aspirante de cabelos negros que levantava seus braços para cima comemorando prematuramente sua vitória e clamando mais pela torcida.

A jovem, no entanto, se encontrava ajoelhada no chão após ter sido arremessada em uma pilastra. Tentou se acalmar e analisar a situação de seu corpo, procurando por fraturas ou algo mais grave, mas para sua sorte não encontrou nada. Levantou seu rosto e sob a máscara observou enojada a comemoração de seu adversário. Socou o chão e levantou-se rapidamente, assumindo mais uma vez a postura de luta. Loras ao vê-la também o fez.

Mais uma vez os dois aceleraram em direção um do outro e começaram a trocar golpes de todos os tipos, a maioria destes era defendida ou evitada enquanto alguns poucos acertavam, não tendo nenhum grande efeito no entanto.

Na beirada da arena Kiki observava seus pupilos disputarem, torcendo em seu interior por cada golpe e por cada defesa em um misto de sentimentos que ele mesmo preferiu não questionar. Não tinha favoritos, mas queria que ambos vencessem. Ele riu de si mesmo e lembrou-se de seu mestre, Mu de Áries e de seu treinamento que infelizmente fora encerrado mais cedo do que deveria por culpa da Guerra Santa. Agora era ele no papel de mestre, se sentia abençoado por poder passar adiante os ensinamentos de seu guardião.

Enquanto isso, a batalha continuava e desta vez era a garota que levava vantagem, se mostrando mais rápida e habilidosa que seu oponente que utilizava mais da força e resistência de seu corpo. Aproveitando-se disso, a garota se esquivou de um poderoso soco e se moveu para próximo da lateral do torso de Loras, acertando-o com tudo e o fazendo retroceder.

"Ele sentiu!" – Ela pensou.

Avançou novamente enquanto o rapaz se recuperava e acertou-lhe um chute em seu queixo, mandando-o para longe tal qual fora mandada anteriormente. Finalmente havia devolvido a pancada.

Kiki sorriu, mas ele já esperava por isso. Por mais que seus sentimentos pelos dois fossem verdadeiros e que ele queria do fundo de seu coração que ambos fossem vitoriosos ele reconhecia a superioridade de sua pupila. Sua velocidade e habilidade eram acima dos normais e para Loras que lutava de uma forma mais bruta isso não era bom. Mas esse não era o motivo pelo qual o ariano esperava uma vitória da jovem. Ela tinha algo mais.

Enquanto o garoto se levantava ainda cambaleante, a moça abandonava sua postura, fitando-o de uma maneira arrogante. Ela levantou seus braço e apontou seu pálido dedo indicador na direção do oponente que não entendeu no começo e apenas demonstrou sua raiva perante a situação, afinal, ele já tinha contado com a vitória no primeiro golpe. Isso tinha sido um erro. Então um cosmo negro e poderoso passa a envolver o indicador da aprendiz, obrigando Loras a assumir uma posição defensiva.

\- Chamado da morte. – Uma voz calma e fria anunciava sua técnica especial.

Da ponta de seu dedo surgiram ondas vermelhas com uma aura negra as cobrindo sendo disparadas na direção de seu oponente e o atingindo em cheio. Diferente do que ele pensava, aquilo não o causou nenhum mal, o surpreendendo e rapidamente o fazendo abandonar a postura defensiva. Um erro.

Sentiu algo tocando seus pés e rapidamente procurou saber o que era. Um grito assustado retratava exatamente o que ele e alguns espectadores sentiram ao observar aquilo. Era como um cadáver feito de cosmo de aparência asquerosa que saia do chão e tentava escala-lo. O rapaz tentou se livrar, mas fora em vão. Kiki fechou os olhos e começou a caminhar em direção ao local onde a urna dourada da armadura de Câncer estava exposta. Ele já sabia o resultado.

\- Ei, palhaço. – A garota chamou, trazendo para si o olhar assustado de seu adversário. – É o seu fim.

Dito isso ela desapareceu por um instante, reaparecendo instantaneamente há centímetros do rapaz. Além de suas habilidades acima do normal na manipulação de seu cosmo, ela também herdara as técnicas de telecinese de Kiki assim como várias outras. Ela então se posicionou e concentrou seu cosmo em seu punho direito, fazendo-o brilhar intensamente. Ela sorriu sob a máscara e então o socou no meio de seu rosto, mandando-o para trás com o impacto mas fazendo-o voltar graças ao cadáver que o segurava, transformando-o em uma espécie de joão bobo. Ela o socou novamente e depois de novo, até ter certeza de que ele estava inconsciente, dando assim as costas e liberando-o de sua técnica, fazendo aquele ser desaparecer e o deixando cair no chão finalmente. Ela ergueu seu braço e a torcida voltava a gritar e vibrar tão alto que anunciava para todo o santuário que a batalha havia chegado ao final. O sangue de Loras pingava de seu punho erguido enquanto o mesmo já estava sendo socorrido.

\- Evangeline! – O braço levantado de Kiki fizera o público se silenciar para que pudesse chamar pela vencedora.

\- Eva... – Ela balbuciou irritada para si própria enquanto caminhava na direção de seu mestre.

Ele sabia que ela odiava ser chamada pelo nome inteiro mas aquela era uma situação "diplomática" que necessitava desta bobagem então limitou-se a rir, tendo a certeza que a jovem não havia gostado.

\- No dia de hoje você foi posta em um desafio que poderia custar sua vida! – Ele dizia não apenas para sua pupila e sim para todo o coliseu. – No entanto Athena reconheceu seu valor e a abençoou com seu poder. Câncer a aceitou como uma verdadeira amazona de ouro! – Ele tocou a urna dourada ao seu lado. – E a prova disso é o quanto esta armadura está ressonando desde que você venceu o combate! – Kiki ergueu ambos seus braços. – Agora, Evangeline de Câncer, receba a sua sagrada armadura de ouro!

Um clarão surgiu da urna que se abria e revelava a armadura de ouro de Câncer em seu formato original. Eva a encarava e era encarada de volta até subitamente as partes da armadura se separarem e se lançarem em direção ao seu corpo, cobrindo-a totalmente. Seu cosmo automaticamente se expandiu e uma aura dourada cobria o seu corpo. A mascara prateada por baixo do elmo refletia a luz da armadura enquanto a jovem admirava a si mesma enquanto testava seus movimentos com sua nova veste.

\- Evangeline... Eva. – Ela parou o que fazia para se ajoelhar perante seu mestre. – Você jura defender Athena acima de tudo, atender os seus chamados e nunca utilizar a sua sagrada armadura para atingir seus interesses pessoais? – A voz de Kiki era séria e severa.

\- Eu juro, meu mestre. – A seriedade no tom da garota também pudera ser ouvida.

\- Então a partir de agora você é oficialmente a nova detentora da armadura de ouro de câncer e protetora da quarta casa zodiacal. Parabéns.

\- Obrigada.

Um novo grito coletivo explodiu das arquibancadas. A escolha de um novo cavaleiro de ouro era algo extremamente raro de se ver, ainda mais daquela forma. Normalmente os cavaleiros eram escolhidos de uma forma mais calma e sem chamar muita atenção, mas este era um caso a parte. Loras era de fato apto para vestir a armadura e por isso houve a disputa, mas o poder de Evangeline o superava expectativas.

Seiya estava de pé sobre o parapeito de uma das sacadas do templo de Athena, assistindo a luta de longe. Trajava suas roupas casuais e tinha um semblante nostálgico mas ao mesmo tempo triste de alguma forma. Lembrou-se do dia em que se sagrou cavaleiro de Pégaso em uma batalha semelhante. A memória de ver Cassius, seu concorrente, morrendo tempos depois por sua culpa ainda o assombrava e apesar de ser algo imutável de seu passado, provavelmente sempre pesaria em sua consciência assim como todas as mortes que causara.

\- Saori. – Disse a ele, voltando a cabeça para o interior do local após notar sua aproximação.

\- Seiya... – Ela sorriu - A nossa força acaba de aumentar. Espero que Kiki tenha feito a escolha certa.

\- Ele fez. – O cavaleiro sorria para sua Deusa enquanto descia para encontra-la. – O que me incomoda agora é... – Ele pegou as mãos da moça de forma gentil.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu também senti. – Ela o abraçou forte. – Aquele cosmo... Seiya...

\- Não se preocupe, nós conseguiremos. Nós sempre conseguimos. Eu nunca te abandonarei, Saori. – Ele levou sua mão até o doce rosto de sua Deusa e a fitou por alguns segundos até finalmente aproximar seus lábios aos dela e beija-la, envolvendo-a em seus braços de uma forma carinhosa como se estivesse a protegendo ali mesmo.


	4. 03: A Coragem de June

**\- Alemanha, 3 dias atrás -**

Os ventos batiam em seu cabelo mas seu rosto não recebia a brisa graças a sua máscara. O céu sobre o local onde estavam estava tingido de vermelho, provavelmente pela essência do cosmo de Apolo. Cosmo este que junto ao de seu salvador havia desaparecido. Ela esperava que para sempre.

June se perguntava o que havia acontecido e como aquele homem surgira ali, "Ele não estava morto?" ela se questionava. Suas mãos cuidavam do ferimento de seu companheiro que perdera o braço há poucos instantes. A ferida não sangrava muito já que havia sido forçadamente cauterizada pelo ataque inimigo mas ainda sim havia o risco de infecção ou pior. Ao menos é o que imaginava, seus conhecimentos de medicina eram bem rasos para falar a verdade. Seus olhos sob sua máscara lacrimejavam e mexiam com seu tom de voz.

\- Por favor, Shun! Por favor, não morra!

De repente um estalo veio a sua mente e passou a detectar três cosmos agressivos vindo até ela de direções distintas. Não tinha dúvida, eram cosmos parecidos com os que Shun e ela haviam sentido nas proximidades das ruínas do castelo. Estava claro de que foram enviados até ali para concluir o que seu Deus havia começado.

\- Droga... – Disse em baixo tom para si mesma. Ela ainda não estava com cabeça para lutar graças ao que acontecera. Não bastasse ter ficado em choque teve também sua mente paralisada por alguns momentos.

Ela se levantou e retirou seu chicote da cintura, dando alguns passos de onde o cavaleiro de ouro se encontrava. Rapidamente retirou a sua máscara apenas para respirar fundo e aproveitar aquela brisa, talvez pela última vez. Três inimigos... Talvez não fosse capaz.

Assim que notou a aproximação recolocou a máscara e se virou para o primeiro a chegar. Este utilizava uma espécie de armadura completa que escondia até mesmo o seu rosto. Ela era negra com detalhes vermelhos, possuindo espinhos e escamas na parte traseira, se assemelhando a um réptil ou algo do gênero. O segundo surgia do lado oposto e tinha uma armadura muito similar, tendo mais espinhos e poucas escamas e com o elmo aberto revelando um homem negro sem sobrancelhas. Seus olhos brancos lhe causavam arrepios e lhe passava a impressão de que ele não estava são ou mesmo consciente.

O terceiro aparecia a sua frente porém trajava uma armadura diferente, tendo como cor dominante o vermelho e portando asas em suas costas. Seu elmo mais se assemelhava a uma tiara e seu rosto era jovem porém carregava uma expressão que demonstrava maturidade e experiência. Seus cabelos encaracolados e loiros, sua pele branca e seus olhos azuis lhe davam a aparência de um anjo de fogo.

\- Quem são vocês? – Ela indagou.

\- Isso não lhe interessa, bonitinha. – O homem com a máscara coberta disse enquanto avançava contra ela.

June desviou e o atacou com o seu chicote que já estava previamente carregado com seu cosmo. O golpe fora desferido nas costas de seu inimigo após uma esquiva lateral. O impacto fizera a armadura dele se quebrar, arremessando-o para longe.

O segundo viera com menos sede ao bote, atacando-a com cautela e se desviando de seus contra ataques. Seus olhos brancos e inexpressivos ainda a incomodava, mas isso não era hora para frescuras. Ela saltou alguns metros para trás criando uma distância entre os dois e novamente concentrou seu cosmo em sua arma, moldando-o de uma forma diferente desta vez. June achou que o homem iria falar algo mas apenas ficou ali encarando-a como um zumbi. Ela então "atacou o vento" a sua frente, batendo-lhe inúmeras vezes como se fosse este fosse físico e tivesse a forma de uma parede ou algo similar.

\- Chicote de Camaleão!

E de cada batida uma lâmina cortante de vento criada por seu cosmo era disparada contra o oponente que a princípio conseguia se desviar sem problemas dos ataques. June prevendo isso aumentou a velocidade e por fim encerrou a sequência com um golpe bem mais forte e rápido do que os anteriores gerando uma lâmina gigantesca que fora lançada na diagonal. Um ou dois golpes entraram e feriram o inimigo, deixando-o exposto para ter o torso atingido em cheio pela última lâmina, também arremessando-o para longe enquanto seu sangue jorrava.

Ela respirou fundo novamente e direcionou sua atenção para o "anjo", julgando que este teria um poder muito superior aos outros dois, imaginando que ambos não passavam de peões para fazer número e talvez evitar que o líder sujasse suas mãos. "Idiotas" pensou.

\- Vou perguntar novamente. – Sua voz demonstrava sua irritação. – Quem são vocês?

Ele a encarou com seus profundos olhos azuis, demonstrando nojo e repulsa. – Não somos nada além de armas de nosso senhor Apolo. Vocês, humanos, foram julgados culpados. Nosso senhor aplicará a punição necessária para esse planetinha miserável, começando por Athena e seus moleques. – Sua voz fazia juz a sua aparência, sendo encorpada mas contendo um leve tom angelical.

Ele estendeu a mão na direção da amazona e imediatamente uma bola de fogo gigantesca criada pelo seu cosmo surgiu avançando em uma velocidade incrível contra a amazona.

 **\- Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan, algumas horas atrás -**

Ventos fortes sopravam por entre as montanhas e os famosos picos de Rozan fazendo companhia ao sol que acabara de nascer e agora iluminava aquele maravilhoso lugar localizado na China e repleto de cachoeiras, fauna diversificada e grandes belezas naturais. Tal local, no entanto, era apenas apreciado por uma pequena família que morava em seu centro, família esta bastante ligada à Athena e ao Santuário, sendo este o motivo de Farel de Touro se encontrar ali já há cerca de um mês. Hoje, porém, era o dia que iria retornar, apesar dele ainda não saber disso.

Em frente a maior cachoeira dali, estavam dois garotos de aparência similar. Ambos de negros cabelos lisos e compridos e de aparência típica chinesa. O mais velho possuía a pele mais escura, puxando a seu pai, com cabelos ligeiramente espetados e os olhos azuis de sua mãe. Seu corpo era maior que o de seu irmão e também mais musculoso e definido. Já o irmão mais novo era bem semelhante a sua mãe, tendo o cabelo liso e com uma aparência mais frágil, puxando de seu pai apenas os olhos.

Há alguns metros da dupla a mãe observava ao lado de um grande homem de cabelos negros que carregava uma urna dourada nas costas.

\- Shoryu e Ryuho. – A voz vinha de cima da pequena montanha acima do lago onde terminava a cachoeira. – Meus filhos, o treinamento de vocês finalmente chegou ao final. Este é o último desafio. Sei que são capazes.

O mais novo, Ryuho, dava um passo para frente e era seguido por seu irmão. Ambos fechavam seus olhos e se concentravam, buscando controlar seus cosmos com a maestria necessária para concluir o teste. O punho direito de cada um brilhava intensamente graças ao cosmo que era emanado dos mesmos. A água ao redor ondulava de uma maneira diferente, como se estivesse sendo empurrada. Os garotos iniciaram uma conhecida e importante coreografia que trazia nostalgia ao antigo Dragão, eles levavam seus punhos a tocarem o ar de uma forma que simbolizasse um toque em todas as estrelas que formavam a constelação de dragão.

\- Cólera do Dragão! – Ambos gritaram enquanto abriam seus olhos, lançando seus punhos contra a cachoeira e disparando dois enormes dragões criados por seus cosmos. O dragão do mais jovem tinha uma coloração esverdeada enquanto do mais velho era de um azul forte.

Ambos os dragões percorreram a cachoeira e a dividiram em três faixas, duas na extremidade onde o fluxo da cachoeira fora revertido e o centro que continuava normal. Essa era a prova do poder de controle dos jovens. Shiryu sorriu e deu as costas, caminhando por um caminho que o levava até lá enquanto os garotos comemoravam juntos. Farel e Shunrei limitaram-se a se entreolhar e sorrir um pro outro, comemorando de forma discreta o sucesso das crianças.

Em instantes Shiryu havia chegado ao local ainda com um grande sorriso aberto e com uma expressão que exaltava o orgulho que sentia naquele momento. Se pusera entre os dois meninos, colocando a mão em seus ombros e os fitando.

\- Estou orgulhoso de vocês. Eu sabia que eram capazes. – Em seguida seu rosto ganhava tons mais sério, dando alguns passos em direção a cachoeira. – Agora... Este é o resultado do treinamento. Com todo esse poder e determinação que conquistaram irão servir a Athena e me ajudar a manter esse mundo seguro para sua mãe e para a irmãzinha que vocês terão em pouco tempo.

Nesse momento Farel arregalou os olhos e olhou para Shunrei, alternando seus olhares confusos entre o rosto e a barriga da mulher. Era óbvio que ela estava grávida, como poderia ter sido tão desatencioso de não notar isso?

Já os dois jovens não escondiam sua felicidade e sua satisfação de finalmente completar o treinamento após anos e anos de dedicação. Tudo o que sempre quiseram desde pequenos era poder lutar ao lado de seu pai e serem honrados cavaleiros de Athena.

Shiryu que não havia visto a reação de Farel agora direcionava sua mão em direção a cachoeira, lançando uma rajada de cosmo sobre a mesma e a fazendo se dividir como uma cortina d'água, revelando uma pequena abertura onde repousavam duas urnas negras adornadas com dragões. Isso trouxe a atenção de Farel de volta para lá, fazendo-o questionar sobre.

\- Shiryu. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava. – Isso por acaso seria...

\- Sim. Pedi para Kiki me ajudar com elas e desde então venho treinando os garotos.

\- Mas essas são armaduras negras.

\- As mesmas usadas na batalha contra Ikki assim que nos tornamos cavaleiros de Bronze. Eu lutei contra os irmãos gêmeos que trajavam essas armaduras. *¹

\- Athena sabe disso?

\- Sim. Eu não cheguei a conhecer os outros cavaleiros negros, mas... Havia bondade ali. Ela sabia disso, assim como havia bondade no próprio Ikki. Eles apenas... – Shiryu fechou os olhos amaldiçoando o destino de todos os que haviam treinado na extinta Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

\- Entendo... Acho que não há muito o que se fazer já que a verdadeira armadura de Dragão fora destruída em outra era.

\- Não se preocupe, Senhor Farel. – Shoryu, o irmão mais velho, falava – Em breve eu roubarei seu posto de cavaleiro de ouro. A armadura negra é apenas o meu primeiro passo – Ele sorria para o cavaleiro de ouro. Ambos os garotos haviam feito amizade com o brutamontes.

\- Só por cima do meu cadáver, baixinho. – Farel riu.

Foi quando Shiryu e o próprio taurino estremeceram, caindo no chão de joelhos por alguns segundos. Seus rostos pálidos e a sua expressão demonstravam que algo extremamente sério havia acontecido. Ambos haviam sentido um cosmo tremendo vindo de muito longe que estava exercendo uma monstruosa pressão sobre os dois cavaleiros de ouro. Um cosmo que assustara até mesmo Shiryu que uma vez havia encarado o corpo verdadeiro de Hades. Isso era algo muito além.

Shoryu e Ryuho de fato percebiam algo estranho mas como ainda não dominavam completamente o cosmo não era possível sentir algo tão distante assim. Ambos os garotos se ajoelhavam procurando saber o que havia de errado com seu pai.

\- Farel... – Shiryu gritava abafado. – Era disso que... Você estava falando?

\- S-Sim... Acho que Sim...

Shiryu após alguns instantes já se acostumara com a pressão e aos poucos conseguia levantar. Um estalo passava em sua mente e um rosto conhecido surgia de suas memórias para acalma-lo e depois desaparecer.

\- Sh-Shaka?!

Pouco tempo depois o poderoso cosmo desaparecia e Farel então conseguia se levantar, tomando fôlego e fitando Shiryu preocupado.

\- Shaka?

\- Deixa pra lá.

Shiryu não saberia explicar no momento. Ele então voltou sua atenção para Shunrei com um triste olhar de quem já sabia que algo terrível estava por vir. Sua mulher limitou-se a balançar a cabeça como se lhe desse "permissão" para ir, apesar de também ter o mesmo olhar triste. Tudo ainda pioraria com não apenas seu marido mas seus filhos em meio a batalha. No começo ela queria e tentou impedir, mas... Esse era o destino dos homens de sua família. Primeiro seu pai adotivo, Mestre Ancião, depois Shiryu e agora seus dois meninos. Ela rezava para a garota não seguir os mesmos passos.

\- Farel. Vamos partir.

O antigo dragão observava o céu pensando em Athena e seus antigos companheiros. Se sentia mal por não ter atendido o chamado de Saori imediatamente, mas o treinamento de seus filhos era necessário. O pior estava por vir e pela primeira vez ele não se sentia confiante em relação a uma vitória ateniense. Tristeza e preocupação era tudo o que poderiadescreve-lo naquele momento.

 **\- Alemanha -**

Chegando ao fim da batalha os corpos de dois dos inimigos estavam jogados no chão sem vida e com suas armaduras completamente destruídas, em seus corpos hematomas provocados pelo chicote e cortes pelas lâminas de vento se espalhavam por toda a extensão dos mesmos.

June tinha boa parte da sua armadura e de sua máscara destruídas, seu corpo estava ferido e queimado em inúmeros locais, sangrando o suficiente para escorrer e pingar. O olhar cansado e dolorido podia ser visto por um de seus olhos agora amostra. O homem a sua frente, o anjo, também não estava nas melhores condições. Uma de suas asas tinha sido destruída junto de sua ombreira e do punho, ambos do lado esquerdo. Seu elmo não mais existia e de sua boca escorria sangue. Seu olhar, agora menos arrogante, demonstrava raiva pela amazona que cambaleava.

\- Você mal consegue ficar de pé. Desista, idiota!

\- Por Athena... Eu nunca... Vou... Desistir! – Uma explosão de cosmo era causada por ela, fazendo o inimigo recuar alguns passos mas causando seu desabamento em seguida, ficando de joelhos. Não tinha mais forças para se mover.

\- Acho que o seu corpo não concorda com a sua boca.

O loiro caminhou lentamente em direção a June observando-a com um odioso olhar que misturava sua raiva com o nojo que tinha dos humanos e a humilhação que julgara sofrer com aquele combate. Ele era considerado um poderoso guerreiro de Apolo. Como poderia ter sido tão ferido contra uma simples amazona de bronze? Imperdoável.

Ele pusera sua mão no rosto da jovem, segurando sua cabeça de uma forma que a machucasse propositalmente. Em seguida passara a concentrar seu cosmo nesta mão, queimando-a com a ponta dos dedos graças a natureza do mesmo.

\- Eu vou explodir sua cabeça, ser imundo. Está me ouvindo? – Estendeu seu braço para o lado, apontando com o indicador para Shun que ainda estava desacordado. – E depois vou levar a cabeça desse verme para meu Deus.

Foi quando um feixe de luz passara pelo seu braço. Uma luz tão rápida que nem mesmo seus olhos puderam acompanha-la ou ao menos ver de onde viera. Ele olhou para o seu braço e o viu cair no chão. Com seus olhos arregalados ele não entendia o que havia acontecido, soltando June e recuando alguns passos. Ele fitava seu braço no chão tendo alguns poucos espasmos musculares. Olhou para a ferida e viu que ele havia sido cortado. Um corte perfeito. Tentou balbuciar alguma coisa mas as palavras não saiam. Levou seus olhos para o que sobrou de seu braço com a respiração ofegante e então para o seu redor, procurando alguma explicação lógica para isso. Foi quando ele sentiu um cosmo quente tão poderoso que queimava até mesmo ele, esse cosmo estava em suas costas. Ele se virou o mais rápido que pode mas sem poder reagir teve seu coração perfurado pela mão em chamas de um cavaleiro de ouro.

\- M-mal...dito...

E estas foram as últimas palavras que conseguira dar antes de cair no chão sem vida a exemplo de seus "companheiros". O homem que o matara então corria em direção de Shun, ignorando completamente a amazona por hora.

\- Shun!

Se ajoelhou ao seu lado e levantou um pouco seu torso, observando a mutilação que sofrera e reconhecendo o golpe mental que levara apenas por sua expressão. Para ele era fácil identificar algo assim uma vez que também era um usuário deste tipo de golpe.

Olhou para trás, observando outro cavaleiro de ouro pegando June no colo, finalmente notando os graves ferimentos da amazona. O rapaz era alto e esguio e com uma aparência típica de um verdadeiro estereótipo espanhol, com a pele parda, os olhos escuros e o cabelo castanho e desgrenhado de comprimento médio. Os dois se entreolharam seriamente até que o Leão também pegou Shun no colo, o levando na direção da amazona e de seu companheiro.

\- Ikki. – Ele observou Shun que ainda trajava a armadura de ouro nos braços do irmão. – Shun não deveria ser o cavaleiro de ouro mais poderoso do santuário? Como algo assim pode ter acontecido com ele?! – Suas palavras não desmereciam o virginiano, pelo contrário, mostrava o quão frustrado ele estava, revelando todo o seu respeito por seu veterano.

\- ... – Ikki não tinha palavras para descrever o que acontecera a seu irmão. Ele se lembrou de Sorento e da batalha que causou sua morte. Não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse novamente, nem com Shun e nem com June. – Ávila, vamos voltar ao santuário imediatamente.

Apesar de tudo aquele era um momento raro. Três cavaleiros de ouro juntos em um local afastado do Santuário. Virgem, Leão e Capricórnio, um deles completamente derrotado. Talvez isso mostrasse o quão grave era a situação.

\- Fizemos bem em ter vindo até aqui. Os dois certamente estariam mortos agora. – Ávila falava enquanto caminhava na direção que sentiram aquele imenso poder. – Sabe de onde veio?

\- Infelizmente sim. E isso significa problema. Seu poder certamente foi ampliado por causa daquele local e por isso fora manifestado como um cosmo desta magnitude. Nem Shun nem ninguém teria chance.

 **\- Grécia, dois dias depois -**

Já era noite quando Bedrich guardava a entrada principal do santuário ao lado de vários soldados sem patente definida. Era a segunda noite seguida que ele ficara mais de duas horas esperando a troca de turno e a chegada de um dos cavaleiros de ouro e dos outros cavaleiros de bronze e prata. Estava irritado, afinal, seus colegas do turno anterior o deixavam ali sem nem mesmo questionar se ele queria isso. "Babacas" ele pensou.

Ele era um rapaz que possuia cerca de 16 anos, tendo a pele escura e traços joviais. Não possuía muitos músculos definidos e nem mesmo era alto. Seu destaque maior era sua armadura de prata de Baleia que refletia a luz da lua.

\- Senhor Bedrich! – Um dos soldados exclamava apontando para a estrada a frente deles. – Olhe!

Quando o rapaz olhou ele observou três cavaleiros de ouro vindo naquela direção, sendo que um deles aparentava estar gravemente ferido e era carregado por outro. O terceiro carregava uma mulher que apesar de ferida ainda trajava o que sobrara de sua armadura, caracterizando-a como uma amazona. O jovem cavaleiro de prata fechava seu rosto mais uma vez, mas desta por um motivo sério e que valia seu esforço e atenção.

\- Vocês dois. – Apontara com olhares dois dos vários soldados presentes ali. – Procure imediatamente o senhor Hyoga e o traga aqui. Conte a situação. – Olhou para outros quatro soldados. – Vocês vão até Rodório e tragam Seika para cá imediatamente. E algum outro de vocês mande o recado para o senhor Seiya através do senhor Kiki.

\- Sim, senhor! – Todos concordaram com suas respectivas ordens e foram cumpri-las.

Deu passagem para que os dois cavaleiros de ouro passassem sem problemas e adentrassem o santuário. Fora nesse momento que Hyoga chegou.

\- Meu Deus! Ikki, o que aconteceu?!

\- Eu não sei exatamente, mas tenho uma boa ideia. Nós os resgatamos de um ataque inimigo, mas... Não foi isso que feriu Shun. Vocês também conseguiram sentir daqui, não foi? Aquele cosmo...

\- Sim...

\- June lutou contra três inimigos para protege-lo. Eu consegui atacar o líder deles antes que ele a matasse. – O capricorniano entrava na conversa.

\- Fui informado que Seika já foi chamada. Ela chegará em instantes. Levem os dois até os aposentos da casa de virgem, Seiya provavelmente os encontrará lá.

Ikki e Ávila voltaram a caminhar, seguindo na direção das doze casas. Hyoga os observou por algum tempo até voltar sua atenção para o jovem cavaleiro de prata. Ele se aproximou do rapaz e tocou seu ombro.

\- Você fez bem. Suas ordens foram precisas. Athena certamente se orgulhará quando souber. – Apesar de sorrir ele estava realmente preocupado com o futuro da Terra e de seus companheiros.

O jovem cavaleiro, no entanto, explodia de felicidade por ser elogiado daquela forma. Sua comemoração no entanto fora interna e breve uma vez que ele estava bem incomodado e receoso com toda aquela situação.

Hyoga observou a lua e se lembrou de como se sentira há dois dias. Shun havia o enfrentado de frente enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro do santuário nem mesmo aguentaram a pressão que fora exercida sobre eles. Ao longe podia ver Seika vindo correndo com a escolta de alguns soldados. Shun e June já estavam naquele estado há dois dias, aparentemente inconscientes desde o ataque. A vida deles corria um sério perigo. O nórdico tocou o cento de seu peito onde o crucifixo de sua mãe repousava por dentro de sua roupa e sob a armadura e rezou rapidamente por seus companheiros. Por mais que sua religião fosse incerta após receber o conhecimento de tanta coisa e de tantos deuses, ele se sentia grato por ter sido doutrinado por sua mãe que agora jazia em suas lembranças lhe dando conforto para este momento tão desesperador.

"Mamãe..."

*¹ - No mangá original de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) existiram dois Dragões Negros durante a batalha pela armadura de Sagitário e não apenas um como mostrado no anime. Shinadekuro que foi adaptado para o Anime e Fukuryu que era cego e agia nas sombras do irmão.


End file.
